


You Have Me

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9772136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Morrigan uses her powers on the battlefield.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Transfiguration Assignment 7 at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry forum.

From where she was flying in her crow form, Morrigan stared down at the battlefield. The two armies were lined up in rows on either side of the valley, preparing for tomorrow’s face-off.

The Animagus swooped into the camp of the enemy. No one payed any attention to her. What did one crow matter, provided it stayed away from the food?

Finding the tent where the army’s general was strategizing was easy. It was the biggest and most elaborate, of course.

Morrigan perched on a small table in the general’s tent, next to a candlestick. From there she could clearly see the much larger table where the general and his most important men were talking and planning out the next day’s battle.

The crow sat quietly. She watched, and listened, and memorized. Hours later, when the general dismissed his men for the night, telling them to try and get some sleep before tomorrow’s battle, she swooped back out of the tent.

Morrigan flew across the valley and landed in the opposite camp. There, she transformed back into her human shape: a woman in her early 30s with long black hair, big brown eyes, and ivory skin.

The woman strode towards the general’s tent. Unlike the other general’s tent, this one was familiar to her.

When she reached the tent, Morrigan greeted the general with a warm kiss. “Hello my love” she said to her husband when their kiss finally broke.

The general smiled at his wife. Then his face got serious. “How did you do?” he asked her.

“Oh, I heard everything” said Morrigan. “Let me tell you all about it.”

The couple stayed up half the night, as the Animagus recapped everything she had seen and heard inside the other general’s tent. When they finally went to bed, both were confident that their side would be victorious in the next day’s battle.

The general awoke before the sun had risen and ordered that everyone in the camp do the same. It was time to get into position.

It came as no surprise to the general’s top men when he changed his strategy at the last minute, telling them to position their men in very different formations than they had planned to be in the day before. To them, it seemed the general often changed his mind at the last minute. Yet somehow they always won.

When the fighting began at sunrise, the enemy was quickly outmaneuvered. It was as if the general had predicated every one of his nemesis’s plans. The battle was over before sundown.

As the general came into his tent, his wife poured him a glass of wine. He took a long drink. Then he said to her “We would have been destroyed today without you, love.”

Morrigan smiled softly. “Well, then I guess it’s a good thing you have me, isn’t it?” she said.

“You are the most amazing woman ever” the general said.

The Animagus laughed. “And don’t you ever forget it” she said.


End file.
